Crown Jewels
by GeekyChic123
Summary: Elsa threw away her crown- But why would she be ok with that? Also, why did she remember Olaf after all those years? I stink at summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story about Elsa choosing the jewels for her crown and scepter and whatever that ball thing she holds is called... Seriously, can anyone tell this poor stupid writer what it is? Please? And I don't know where the story will go but it has a few possible directions!

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

It was a special day for Elsa, but she really did not care. Today she would be choosing the jewels for her coronation. The jewels for her life as queen of the kingdom. Her Birthday was in exactly two months, her life as queen would begin the same day. She was dreading this. Elsa had been preparing to rule practically from the day that she was born, but it still felt like everything was happening too soon.

Still, at least this step of the process might be, dare she say fun? At least not stressful and headache inducing? Was that too much to ask for? Probably. She was so, so, tired. Exhausted even. She had to meet with so many people to learn more rules of being Queen and to plan the coronation. She had a headache from trying to plan a guest list and dinner table arrangements, without offending anyone or possibly igniting a civil war. Her power always felt like it was growing stronger, fighting to escape her and expose her darkest secret. All Elsa could do about that was use the power to ice over her emotions, bury them deep within the snowy confines of her soul. Conceal don't feel.

Today though, well today may be a good day. The village jeweler was very pleasant, and Elsa had a secret love of jewels. Though she rarely indulged herself in it. How would it look if the future queen squandered a kingdoms fortune on every little trinket and gem that caught her eye? Today would be the first time in years she bought herself any new jewelry. Another good thing about today was that Ana was busy looking over materials, already planning for the dress she would wear on coronation day. Ana had always loved new clothes, and pretty things. And she always made a huge deal out of anything she could. Elsa imagined that right now Ana's room was full to the brim with swaths of fabric, lengths of lace and ribbon, embroidery patterns and who knew what else. She was just glad to know she probably wouldn't run into her little sister today. It was still so hard, so nerve wracking seeing her.

Whenever she DID see Ana, Elsa felt so many conflicting emotions. Love of course, for her little sister. Guilt that she was no longer her friend, probably never would be again. Surprise over how much she had changed, and it seemed every time Elsa saw Ana she HAD changed. When you spend days going over your memories, and only have memories of a five year old sister, it is hard accepting the tall grown up eighteen year old is that same sister. And still, Elsa felt sorrow when seeing her. It was always a punch in the gut seeing Ana and remembering she was the only family Elsa had left.

None of that mattered though, because for once Elsa was ready to have a pleasant day with no meetings, no headaches, and hopefully no pesky emotions. It was now almost one o-clock, time to meet with the jeweler. She left her room, still not entirely used to leaving her now self imposed prison. But she was going to be queen soon, she was making more of an effort to not isolate herself. Usually when she was certain Ana was busy with studies, or riding her horse, Elsa would walk around the palace. Attending to affairs, and trying to run the servants with a loving but firm hand. She hated that job, as soon as she was queen she was hiring a housekeeper to run the palace for her...

Elsa made her way to the room that had once been her mothers parlor, she'd requested the jeweler meet her here. She missed Mama so much, and wished she was here to help pick these gems. When she was little, before she felt she was cursed, little Elsa would spend hours designing crowns with her mother. Seeing them in various shapes and sizes, discussing favorite jewels and playfully arguing over what ones were better. It hurt so much that now when Elsa would finally design her crown, she would do it alone.

A little old man was bustling busily around the room, he had dozens of trays and a number of chests scattered everywhere. He was putting out an assortment of rubies when Elsa came in, and did not notice her. The princess cleared her throat, and still wasn't acknowledged. "Good afternoon." She politely said, realizing he was not alone the man jumped in alarm, then jumped again when he saw the future queen. "Your majesty! Good afternoon! Welcome, may I get you a chair? I do hope I didn't keep you standing for long. I just get so absorbed in my work you see! I imagine an avalanche could occur outside, and I still wouldn't notice so long as I was working!" He was babbling, not because he was nervous or excited so much as because he was the kind of person who enjoyed hearing himself talk. He bowed hastily to Elsa, offered her a chair, and began dragging trays of jewels over to the table.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name?" Elsa said, wishing again she knew the people of her kingdom better. The jeweler was unrolling a piece of fabric to reveal the pearls it was covering- "What? My name? Oh! Oh, yes, my name is Alfred Olaf Odinsson. You can call me plain Alfred though, your majesty." The man was now rolling one of the chests over, and something was tapping at the back of Elsa's mind.

Was his name familiar? No, well yes, but the middle name. Did she know and Olaf? Was that the name of that horrible representative from Wesselton? No, it wasn't that. A memory that had been buried down and locked away was worming up into Elsa's mind. What was it? Something about an Olaf...

Alfred startled the Princess from her thoughts by setting the final tray onto the table with a loud "clunk". "There we go! Now then, first let me say I am honored to be in charge of making the royal crown. My great grandfather made the crown for your great great grandfather, and as you are the first ruling Queen in quite a few generations, I am honored to be making this piece of history." The man bowed, Elsa smiled coolly. "I am just grateful to have such an expert to help me." She was still trying to remember who Olaf could be. A friend from when she was little? A servant boy?

But soon she had almost forgotten the puzzle of the name. Her brain was consumed by the beautiful jewels and precious metals being shown to her. Fiery rubies that looked like fire, icy diamonds that glistened like snow, jade, silver, gold everything was so beautiful. Elsa saw just the gem she wanted- It was an emerald, and was curved just a bit at the top, pointed just a bit at the bottom, so it looked like a heart. She felt that gem on a silver crown would look perfect. And she would have pearls and small diamonds sprinkled around it, it would be perfect. Finally SOMETHING in her life would be.

But when she made her suggestion to Alfred, he (respectfully) shot her down. "No no no your majesty! As the queen, you need a golden crown. And it can't be too big either! No, ladies shouldn't bear the heavy burden of a large crown. It isn't proper. Yours will be more like a tiara probably... And you really shouldn't have too many gems on it. That would be tacky. Besides, I don't have enough emeralds for your scepter. All the gems must match! How about some nice diamonds?"

The rest of the afternoon was nothing but a headache for Elsa. Alfred apparently already had a very clear idea in mind for what the crown should look like, but would not tell Elsa many details. He kept naysaying each of her suggestions. "More than one gem was tacky on a crown, no you can't put silver over gold. Not even for decoration! Garnets were a common gem, topaz was too expensive." Finally after a tiring few hours, Elsa threw in the towel, and trying to hide all emotion, told Alfred he could design it however he wanted. She trusted him- except she didn't. She was getting irritated and wanted to return to her room.

So, she ordered the crown be ready a week before coronation, and before long was sitting on her bed. Why was nothing ever like she dreamed it would be? She thought when she was little that she could tell everyone about her power, and that they would love it as much as Ana did. That was obviously wrong. She thought she would be queen when she was old, and had already helped her father rule for many years. She never really thought she would have to do this alone the very day she came of age. And of course, she thought she could have any crown that she wanted. After all, it would be hers after all. Even that small dream was apparently wrong.

Maybe one day if she kept dreaming, one of the dreams would come true.

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-

So now I guess Olaf will be part of this story? Fine by me! It will explain how she still remembered Olaf and why she made him when singing Let It Go :) I imagine this story could be four chapters. I am also kind of writing it so there is a good reason why she would just throw her crown away! I totally get why she did I guess, but it's still expensive and in the movie could have been an heirloom! Please review and give my story some love!.


	2. Chapter 2

So I realized I didn't explain why Elsa WOULDN'T remember Olaf. It's just, Olaf was a random snowman she made when she was little, and she made him shortly before one of the worst events of her life. What are the odds she would remember the name of the snowman she made? I mean, my younger sister is always remembering funny things I said, things I did with her that SHE really remembers, but I totally forgot. That got me thinking that just because Ana always remembered Olaf, doesn't mean Elsa did :) So besides being about the crown, this story explains how Olaf was still in the snow queens memory :D

It was now six days before the coronation, and Elsa felt like she was going to crack. She kept mentally layering thick ice inside, smothering her emotions, concealing her fear and stress. She wished it was winter. If she was upset or emotional then, she could secretly shoot snow flurries from her window at night, or create frost patterns on her window. But no, she HAD to be born in summer. If she used her power now it would be suicide. Everyone would see. She had to be born in July. Ironic, wasn't it? That the snow cursed girl was born on a sweltering hot day?

It was hot outside now. Elsa kept placing orders for ice in the palace, but demand was so high it was hard to get any. Even for the castle. It was infuriating to know that with a snap of her fingers, she could be cooled down and comfortable. Especially when she was doing work, or fighting a headache. Instead thing like planning the party, arranging diplomatic relations, marketing trade contracts and preparing for her coronation were made worse by the insufferable heat. Elsa didn't even feel safe whipping up some frost at night, it would melt before morning leaving possibly suspicious water stains.

The Princess had just finished planning the menu for the party, she decided on a chocolate cake with pink frosting. She knew that Ana would like that. She was alone, and sweat matted hair to the back of her neck. Looking cautiously around the empty room, Elsa removed one of her gloves and created an ice cube no larger than her pinky finger. She ran it over her face, relishing the cold. A knock on the door startled her, she dropped the ice and accidentally shot a splatter of frost under the desk. Someone spoke- "Your highness? The royal jeweler is here to see you!" Yanking her glove on, Elsa gasped, "Coming! Just a moment!"

Nervously she grabbed a blanket from the end of her bed, and spread it over the ice she had created on the ground. She should have better control than that. Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel. She made sure both gloves were securely on, smoothed back her hair and went to the door. A young maid was there, not surprisingly, Elsa had never seen her before. The girl looked intimidated, and did not speak as she accompanied Elsa to the same room where the jeweler had been before. Elsa turned a corner, and saw a flash of reddish blonde hair. Ana.

Elsa felt guilty for the thought, but she was glad she did not have to see her sister. It was too painful, too awkward. She didn't believe in thinking of what ifs, or could have beens. Wishes just ruined her heart, she had found out. Still for a second, she imagined if Ana could be at her side instead of running off in the opposite direction. Ana wouldn't have let Alfred decide what crown Elsa would have, and she would probably enjoy planning the coronation ball more than Elsa did. But it had to be this way.

At the door that once led to The Queens Parlor, the small maid curtsied and Elsa inclined her head. "Thank you very much. You may return to your work now." She waited until the maid had turned down another hall before opening the door, and entering. Alfred Olaf the jewel maker was standing behind an elegant table, with a chest on top of it. The man was practically beaming, his chest was puffed out like a peacock.

"Ah, your highness! I am so pleased to see you today!" He bowed regally, Elsa again simply inclined her head. "Alfred, it's a pleasure. I hope you have come here with my crown?" The man nodded gleefully, "Oh yes, your Highness! And not just any crown. This is the greatest creation of my career! The best work of Alfred Olaf Odinsson! My creations are a masterpiece!"

Olaf, Elsa had still been trying to remember that name since their last meeting. It was really beginning to annoy her a lot, she hated when she forgot things. A queen should never forget. "Well, may I see what you for me then?" She asked, getting a bit excited in spite of herself. She shouldn't care, it was just a crown.

Alfred urged Elsa to sit down, and stood dramatically behind the chest. "Your highness, it has been an absolute honor to create such an important work of art for you. I slaved over it since our last meeting-" he opened the chest and reached in. "And so, I now present to you- Your crown!" He lifted his hands holding a small gold tiara. It had a single blue gem suspended in its center, and around the top the gold flared out into three points. Caging the gem in.

Elsa felt suddenly happy that she was so good at hiding her feelings, and that she already had a reputation for being cool with her emotions. Because she knew she could not fake being ecstatic, or even happy about this crown. She just couldn't. At the best, she was just glad she could act pleased. "Well, that really is quite a crown! Very impressive. Your reputation was correct I see! You did a lovely job." She reached out her hands- "May I?"

Filled with pride and self importance, Alfred handed over the tiara. He didn't notice the stiffness of Elsa's smile, how cautiously she held the crown in her hands. As if she was scared she would break it- Or more likely throw it away from her. She hated this crown. Hated it so much, but she would have to wear it until the day that she died. She lifted the edges of her lips, people thought that was her version of a smile. They had never seen a real smile on her face before.

The next hour or so Alfred discussed the crown in intricate detail, along with the scepter and orb. She finally was able to dismiss him, and explained he would receive payment within a week. He handed her the chest, it was surprisingly light, and could be held easily with two hands. It was probably more proper to have a servant carry the jewelry to her room, but she wanted to do it herself. She finally got to her room, her sanctuary, and locked the door.

Elsa carefully placed the box on her desk, and even more carefully sat down on her bed. As if any sudden movements would give away emotion, because she knew emotion would give away her power. No, she couldn't conceal it. She whipped off a glove, and reached for a pitcher of water besides the bed. She lightly touched the edge of the pitcher, and felt her emotions writhing inside of her as she froze the water. It didn't make her feel much better. She shot off a few spurts of snowflakes, no still didn't help.

Elsa just hated the crown, all the jewelry, so much. Gold wasn't her color, that was the color of sunshine and warmth. Silver was for ice and cold, and wind and frost. Gold was Ana's color. Not hers. She didn't even think she owned any gold jewelry come to think of it... Not even the sapphire was to her liking. It reminded of her powers, not because it was blue- but because it was trapped. Utterly surrounded by the smothering warm gold, the sharp points ready to attack if the gem snuck out. Escaped.

She wished she could order a new crown, but there was no time. And no money. It wouldn't look good if the future queen squandered money on not one, but two brand new crowns. She already had felt guilty about buying this one! She was stuck with it now. Forever.

It was getting late, so the snow princess got ready for bed. She found herself thinking of the name Olaf again. Olaf... Olaf? Olaf. Was it some distant ancestors name? A prince from a nearby kingdom? She lay down in her bed, and started drifting off to sleep. Olaf... Olaf... Olaf.

She was dreaming quickly, nightmaring would be more accurate. Since she was eight years old she'd had this dream at least once a week. More after her parents died. But this time, the dream went into more detail before the nightmare part began. Little Ana was jumping on her bed, "The SKY'S awake, so we have to PLAY!" "Wanna build a snoooooowmaaaaaan?" The two girls ran down the hallway, in the dream Elsa knew she should stop. Go to sleep, save Ana. But she couldn't. She soon found herself in the ballroom, obliging her sisters plea to, "Do the magic!"The girls made a snowman, and Elsa made it speak. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" They skated on the icy floor, Elsa felt so proud to be using her power to make Ana happy. She felt like a good sister.

Ana started jumping, from snowbank to snowbank. "Catch me!" She was jumping so fast, Elsa didn't know if she could do this. "Ana, wait!" She jumped again. "Slow down! Ana!" Elsa tripped on her own ice, and fell back. She shot her magic, trying to save her sister from the fall. She watched as the ice hit Ana in the head. "ANA!" she cried out, running to her sisters side. In real life, the girl had simply looked like she was sleeping when she was struck. Her hair turned blonde, and she grew cold. But this was a nightmare.

Ana was awake, but couldn't move. "Elsa! Elsa what's happening? What did you do to me!" Ice was creeping out from Ana's hands, trapping them in the cold. The little girl was struggling to move, but the ice kept trapping her. Elsa tried to peel it off, but every place she touched her sister, new patches of ice sprang up. Ana was crying in horror, the ice was up to her neck. It was covering her face, the princess was going to smother alive soon. Because of Elsa. She was going to watch her little sister die. Ana took one more breathe-

And Elsa woke up. Her hand was already covering her mouth, so her shriek was muffled. Ice droplets of frozen tears and sweat clung to her face and body, she felt like she was going to throw up. A sob rose in her throat, pain radiated from her stomach. She was going to be sick. Elsa wrapped the cold blankets around herself, and curled into a ball. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. Why must she have these nightmares? Ana was safe, she was- Still stuck in a bit of the nightmare, Elsa briefly let the hysteria and terror of the dream overwhelm her as she burrowed her head in a pillow. She was used to soothing herself from nightmares, but no matter how many times she had this one, it never got any less difficult to live through.

But finally, she calmed down. Her bed had icicles hanging over it, her blankets would not warm up. If she did not wear gloves to sleep, this room would be a blizzard almost every night. Elsa shut her eyes, and just focused on breathing. The dream kept playing over and over in her mind. But wait- it was different this time. Usually it went straight from her room, to Ana leaping from giant snow hills.

Elsa gasped a little- She remembered now! She and Ana HAD actually made a snowman before the accident. Olaf. The memory must have been stuck in her subconscious until now, she had pushed away so many happy memories. What else had she forgotten? She laid back onto her bed slowly, shifting through eight years of childhood memories. She didn't mean to, it just happened. Suddenly she was thinking of playing with Ana, even of meeting her sister for the first time. Amazing Ana with snow, making a dozen different snowmen. Reading books to the little girl, and practicing being perfect princesses.

Usually these memories hurt. But tonight, they soothed Elsa into sleep.  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Fun fact- The dream was inspired by a real life nightmare! When I was actually around eight myself, I dreamed I was in a grocery store with some friends and walking down the frozen food aisle. Then I looked in one of the freezers- and my sister was in one, and she wasn't exactly drowning or frozen, but she was trapped. It was probably one of the most terrifying dreams I ever had, especially because I couldn't get her out or help her... I never told anyone about that nightmare though! Haha! Anyway thank you for reading! Please give my story some love!


	3. Chapter 3

So sometimes I start a chapter thinking it will be short, and I am surprised when it becomes long, but I am already sure this will be short. Just something that will help transition to the next part :) And then- I have no clue how much longer this will be. It could be like five more chapters if I get an idea, or it could only be a couple more. This story is not getting a lot of love or attention, but I am having so much fun writing it, that I hardly even care! Ok I kind of do. Sooo maybe review? Please? And if you want the story to continue, maybe suggest other chapter ideas ;) I also accept story requests!

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:):)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

It was coronation day. Elsa had been up for hours, since she'd hardly slept all last night. She should be exhausted, after tossing and turning and desperately resisting the urge to make snow. She was so scared. She just couldn't do this, she couldn't rule a kingdom if she was cursed. She couldn't hold the orb and scepter without them freezing over. So many things she didn't think she could do today... Couldn't talk to Ana, after years of separation. Couldn't be around hundreds of people, important people too! Couldn't attend a ball. Wear that awful crown that would almost never be removed. Ever. She just couldn't do any of it.

But she had to.

She looked out the window, the view was different from the one out her own. Elsa was in what had been her parents room, she'd sought comfort here when dawn came up and she still could not sleep. She had forgotten about the painting of her father that hung on the wall. After changing into her coronation gown and coming here, she had regretted the decision. Elsa felt the eyes of her father staring at her, everywhere she went in the room. Judging her. Disapproving of her. She had so many good memories of the King- but now in her panic, with dread slicking through her, she could only remember the bad ones. Times when she let her powers out, and saw the fear in his eyes. The doubt that she should be his heir. When she was very small, and excited to show Papa the snowflakes she could make, and he reacted in terrified horror. Maybe disgust. Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel.

Elsa was going to be a good queen, she would prove everyone who doubted her wrong. Those who whispered about the strangely isolated princess, who scoffed at one so young ruling a kingdom, even those who thought it ludicrous that for the first time in many generations, the land would be ruled by a Queen instead of a King.

And Elsa knew she would prove herself wrong. She knew that she could do this. She would be like the gem on her crown surrounded by the gold- constricted, restrained by her responsibilities and by those around her. And she would never be free, but she'd be safe.

Elsa pulled on her gloves, and glanced at the window. Ana was running joyfully around the courtyard, obviously waiting for the gates to open. It was time. The (for now) Princess softly began singing to herself, she could hear fear and a bit of sorrow in her voice. "Conceal... Don't feel... Put on a show- Make one wrong move and everyone will know..."

Yikes this is SO short! But it had to happen. This is leading up to a super good, very long, Olaf and Crown filled chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! That last chapter was more like a paragraph. It was shamefully short. Here is a nice update! For all like five of you who care...  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Elsa had not seen the crown on herself yet. It was tradition that it not be worn until the coronation, not even for modeling. And the room where she was crowned had no mirrors, and the hours after that had been a blur. A seemingly endless parade of dignitaries congratulating her, wishing her well, asking for her kingdoms business. Talking about trade agreements. Already the next two weeks were booked full with long dull meetings with various dignitaries and members or various royalty. It would be horrible. After the receiving line, Elsa had stood upon a palace balcony, to "greet" her kingdom. They had all been a blur of upturned faces to her, she hoped to greet them more personally soon. Maybe make a brief appearance in the courtyard tomorrow.

Now it was half an hour until the ball, Elsa was enjoying her first quiet moment of the day. She was in a room closer to the ballroom than her own, it had a vanity table and couch. She looked at that longingly, she was so deeply tired. Tired of all of this. She just wanted to go back to her room, and forget about this and sleep. But she couldn't, because now until the day she died "this" would be her new life. Elsa sat in front of the vanity table, checking that her hair was still in place, dress still clean. She had never worn much makeup, it was almost as if her icy aura made up her face for her. Elsa reached for a comb to smooth back some stray hair, when she realized she was seeing herself with the crown for the first time.

It didn't look all that bad, now that it was on her head. At least the gem was blue, and the gold looked very warm in the candlelight. Warm enough to melt snow. No, she couldn't like this crown at all. She reached up and touched her fingertips to the metal, it was smooth and unyielding. The gem was cool, but not cold. Randomly Elsa thought that the gold might be melting the snowy jewel. She shook her head roughly, irritated at herself. No. She was a queen now, she had to be more mature. Stop thinking foolish thoughts- not that she did very often though. But even a few were too many now.

Someone knocked on the door. "Your highness! The guests have arrived. You may come out when you are ready." Elsa replied, "Thank you. I will be out shortly." She stood up, looked in the mirror- And saw a scared young woman. Hiding her dark secret, missing her parents. In a way even missing her sister still. Too young to be a ruler. But she hoped that when her people looked at her, they would see a queen.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

It was still so hard to be in this room. Now it was brightly lit, and filled with people. Music was playing, it was stifling hot to Elsa. But when she walked in, she still remembered that last night when she and Ana played here. The last night they played together. Push those thoughts back, conceal, don't feel. She focused on gliding smoothly, regally to her designated spot. A man was calling to the room, "Queen Elsa of Arendale!" A second burst of music played as he continued speaking. "And Princess Ana, of Arendale!"

Elsa knew that Ana would be standing at her side tonight. She had been with her at the coronation, but they didn't have to talk then. This would be different. She focused on trying to look older and more like a queen, gazing out at the room full of people. A small pain stabbed her heart as from the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Ana stop several feet from her, and then was pushed forward by a servant. "Oh! Here? I don't think I'm supposed to... Oh, ok!" For a second, Ana was close enough that if Elsa moved an inch she could touch her sister. She had to fight that urge, protect her. Elsa hated feeling relief when her little sister carefully moved a few steps away from her.

The next few minutes were painful for Elsa, as she and Ana actually had a conversation. On one hand she was terrified that she would somehow hurt Ana, and so sad that she no longer knew her sister. But then a piece of her was screaming- "We're talking! She doesn't hate me! This is what it must be like to really have a sister!" Then Ana went off to dance with the Duke of Wesselton, and Elsa was distracted by a royal dignitary congratulating her. Then Ana came back, and Elsa rejoiced again as she actually kind of joked with her sister. Then Ana spoiled everything. She moved closer to Elsa, and looked so hopeful as she blurted out the words. "I wish it could always be like this!"

And she made a mistake then, showed emotion, admitted a weakness. "Me too!" And as she said those words, Elsa was back in that horrible memory. When she almost killed Ana. She locked down her emotions, flipped the switch and was back to being the cold emotionless Queen she would now always have to be. "But it can't." Ana started to speak, Elsa interrupted her. "It just! Can't." She turned away from Ana, heard her walking away. She hoped she had not correctly heard the sound of her sister being so sad.  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Uck what is happening with this story? It will probably end with the next chapter. Unless anyone wants it to continue- Ha, yeah right :D


End file.
